The Sparkle In My Life
by shootingstar212
Summary: an average 23 year old finds the lavender unicorn that we all know in knocked out in a field. he decides to take care of her until she can return to her own world. maybe he might just understand that friendship means more than he thought. Rated M for language and sex (later chaps for sex).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: daily routine… well, almost

**Ok, I'm not canceling the element of hope. All I want to do is have more variety in my writing. Usually I do "human in Equestria" stories…but know I feel like reversing the roles, if you will. So I hope you enjoy this…**

*buzz, buzz, buzz*

My alarm clock was going off, time to get up and go to work. I stretch my arms as I sit up in my somewhat small bed. Let me just tell you who I am first. My name is Derek, Derek Wilson. I'm a 23 year old, living in a relatively well sized apartment. I have black hair, and blue eyes. The time was 7:30; it was time to get ready for my job at GameStop. I quickly go and put on the regular pants that the employees ware, which were black pants with some red stripes on the side.

Looking around in my closet to find one of the promotional shirts to ware. "_Hmm…..maybe I'll pick Sony this time_" I thought as I grab the blue shirt that says 'PS4' in white letters. Leaving my room, I go to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and wash my face.

I take the toothbrush out of my cupboard and squeeze the toothpaste tube, the assents laid on the brush. I begin to brush my teeth; the minty fresh toothpaste cleaned the fuzz that was on my teeth. After about a minute, I spit into the sink and wash the toothbrush off. I unscrew the cap for the mouth wash, and proceeded to gargle the minty fresh liquid. I slosh it in my mouth before spitting it into the sink as well.

I take a facecloth, rub some soap on in, and then dampen it. I rub the facecloth all over my face to clean it off of anything from the night prior. I look in the mirror and see that my face was no clean. I open my mouth to see that my teeth were sparkly white, leaving the bathroom so I could have breakfast before I leave for work. I walked pass my huge shelf and see my collection of anime, manga, videogames, and movies. "I think that is kind of a good selection" I say aloud, pretty much boasting to myself.

I go into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. Well, you do need to compromise if you're living in an apartment. I flick on the light switch to get a better view, but the light stung for a moment because I wasn't used to it yet. I looked around my cupboards to find out that I'm running low on food. "_Well, I do need to go shopping soon_" I thought. I spot the box of fruit loops; I smile at the pleasant surprise. "_I fucking love these things_" I thought as I pull out the box. It was a shame, it felt light, so I'm almost out. Taking out a bowl, skim milk, and a spoon. I begin to combine the cereal and milk together, to make the breakfast that I love.

I take a seat on my somewhat big couch, and turn on the T.V. I flipped through the recordings I had, and stopped at "regular show". I begin the episode named "it's time", and begin to watch it. All the while I was munching down my breakfast, finishing the cereal and drinking the milk, I check the time. It was 7:24. The GameStop opens at 8:00, but I like to get there early so I could talk to my friend/co-worker Steven (I'll tell you more about him when we get there).

"I guess it's time to go" I say while turning off the T.V, and putting my dishes into the sink for later. I take my keys, wallet, and phone. Putting on my jacket, just in case it was cold on the way to my car. I leave my apartment room, and walk to the elevator. Pushing the button to go to ground floor, the door opens instantly. "_Wow, what luck_" I thought happily because someone used the elevator to get to this floor. I walk in; push the "G" button to go to the ground floor, and decent to the ground floor.

The elevator door opens on the ground floor, so I begin my journey to my parking space outside. I spot my car. It's a jet black mustang, with some red stripes on the sides of the doors. i remember the time when my parents bought it for me. they told me "think of this as a going away gift". "that's the one" I say aloud. I unlock the door, open the door, go inside and start the car. Before I leave, I open a CD case and put in the disk named "Ultimate Sonic Mix". The music for Sonic Generations Chemical Plant Modern kicks in. now I'm ready to leave. I put the car into reverse, back up, and then drive to the GameStop I work at.

I was somewhat invigorated from the awesome tune that I was blasting in my car, I couldn't help but bob me head, it's that catchy. I made sure to not get to distracted while I was driving, no need for any accidents today. I pull into the normal parking space that I have. I get out of the car and go to the front of the store and walk inside. I take off my jacket and place it behind the counter. "Hey" I hear Steven say.

"Hey" I reply. Steven is warring a "battlefield 4" shirt, as well as the normal GameStop pants. Steven has blond longer hair that looks like the same hair cut that Leon from "resident evil 4" has. And green eyes. Steven is usually calm and collective. He plays videogames, watches anime, and reads manga just like me. but our only difference is that he is a "Brony" and I'm not. Steven never talks about the show in front of my, he has only mentioned it a couple of times, and has suggested me to watch it once. I told him it was not my cup of tea after I watched the first episode. So he told me that in his opinion he loves the show, more power to him that he admits with no regrets.

"so, you ready for anime night tonight" he asks

"you bet I was planning on doing some shopping later" I confirm

"nice, remember to get more Doritos this time" I cringe at the thought of running out again.

"of course, you remember to get the Mt Dew" I told him.

"I'm not a shit brain; of course I'll bring it". That's when our manager walked in.

"ok, the store will be opening in a few minutes. Remember to sell as many copies as possible" he told us, and then walked back into the storage room. We were the ones working in the front, mostly just cash register. At least it wasn't that boring since Steven and I could talk to each other during our work.

We were getting a good amount of customers, they were mostly placing pre-orders for "Infamous second son" (can't wait for that game XD). We also had some trade ins, system purchases, and just normal game purchases. One specific customer stood out, he was warring a shirt with some sort of grey, cross eyed, blond hair Pegasus. "Steven, hey" he greeted Steven.

"Ricky, hey" Steven replied raising his hands.

"so, you're coming over to watch the new episode of MLP, right" he asked.

"sorry I can't, already have plans with my friend Derek" he points at me.

"hey man, you a fan of MLP" he ask. I think that might be an acronym for "My Little Pony".

"no, sorry. It's not my thing" he looked at me funny.

"Whoa, what are you smoking, that show is fucking awesome" he almost shouted.

"hey, please don't swear in the store during ours, there are kids here"

"Ok sorry, but why don't you like the show" he was curious. It was like I was a new species or something.

"I just didn't like it; maybe you see something that I don't"

"Steven, why do you even give two Twilights cane about this guy" I think he was referencing the show

"hey, he's my friend. Don't talk to him like that please" Steven retorted.

"fine, I'll go get Jack, and Brad to watch it with me" Ricky said before he left pissed off at Steven.

Steven looked at me "sorry about that, all bronies aren't like that"

"no it's good" I tell him before I serve the next costumer.

**Time: 6:00 pm…**

The last costumer leaves with a copy of "Zelda: wind waker HD".

"ok, time to close up shop" our manager says.

"ok then, see you tomorrow" I say leaving GameStop holding my jacket in one hand. "Steven, I'll call you when I get the food".

"Ok, see you then" I hear Steven shout. I walk over to my car, enter, and then leave to the Superstore that was close to my jobs location. I didn't bother turning on music since it was a short ride. I arrive at the store; I get out of the car and walk in.

I was holding a green basket that I could use to carry the food; I remember to grab a few big bags of Doritos, just in case we run out. I grab a case of Mt Dew and some apples because I do need some fruit in my body. I pick around seven apples and place them in see through plastic bag. I walk to the register at the front of the store, giving the man working their my items he looks at me,

"oh just got off work I see" he says while scanning my items.

"how could you tell" I asked.

"you're still in your uniform. I can tell you work at GameStop"

"yeah I do" I reply

"also, judging by the things you're buying. I think your having a…anime marathon" he guesses.

"you bet". He tells me the total amount of money. I pay and leave the store.

I get back into the car, placing my bags in the trunk before. I leave to go home and relax for a while.

I was driving on the dark, lonely, open road with no other car in site, which was actually a rare site. I was going down the strait path all fine and dandy, UNTIL. I saw a bright flash of purple light blind me. I SLAM on the breaks as hard as I could, screeching until I was at a halt. I rubbed my eyes to get use to the bright light; I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a purple light in the middle of the field, but it dimmed. I get out of my car so I could investigate.

Approaching with caution, I was getting close to the weird used to be light source. "_is it an alien...who am I kidding, aliens don't exist_" I thought. I look over the being, and it was….a unicorn? It was laying on the ground knocked out surrounded by odd shaped rocks; I don't think I have ever seen that kind of rock before. The unicorn was lavender, had a purple mane with a pink stripe through it that implies with her tail as well. It also had a tattoo on her thigh. It looked strange. To top it all off it looked like it was a cartoon, the design looked familiar.

"hello?" I ask. There was no response. I turn around about to leave but, guilt sets in. _"if she dies out there, then it would be my falt for not doing anything"_ I thought. I turn back around and try to pick her up, she was sort of heavy but I could manage. I brought the pony to my car, and put her in the back seat. I also go and grab the rocks that were on the floor for good luck.

I drive back to my apartment as fast as possible. I make it back and take her out of the back seat. I run into my apartment building, I quickly tap the elevator button to call it. It opens up after a few moments; I get it and press the 3rd floor button. The elevator ascends, but it stops on the second floor. A man walks inside and looks at me funny. "Uh…it's for my friend" I tell him so I don't look like a grown adult liking a kids show. I run out of the elevator once I was on my floor.

**10 minutes later**

I was staring down at the unicorn that I placed on my guest bed. "I think I should ask Steven about this.

"uh…h-hello" I hear a voice behind me say…

**A/N **

**Thank you for taking time to read this chapter, it's so far the longest for any story I have ever wrote. This is the first time I tackled something like this, but I hope I did well. Remember to Rate, Review, Follow, And Favourite my new story. shootingstar212 is out…**

**PS. **

**thank you to the review that told me about the mustang error i had. i forgot to put that Derek's Parents bought it for him before he moved away lol. **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know her

Chapter 2: Getting to know her…

**Hello, shootingstar212 here. I'm happy to inform that my fans (yeah, I have fans) already support this story. For the reviewer who left that comment about the mustang, all I have to say is…. "Oops, I forgot to mention something". Yeah, I forgot to mention that Derek's parents bought the mustang for him as a "going away gift". I went back to fix that mistake, so enjoy!**

"H-hello" I hear a voice ask me from behind. I quickly turn around to see the lavender unicorn alive and well. I was frozen in shock, she was able to speak. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"u-uh-um" I couldn't speak out of the pure shock I was feeling at the moment.

"WH-where am I, what are you, and where are my friends" the pony asks freaked out. I couldn't answer that, I don't know the universes secrets. "Can you even speak" she almost demanded me to talk.

"y-you can talk?" I was confused. I think I've seen everything at this point, a cartoonish, purple, unicorn that can talk.

"Yes I can, can you?"

"Well you just heard me". Her face was going from terror, to pure curiosity.

"Wow a new being" she was getting excited. "What's your name, are there more of you, what do you eat, what's your species called" she was shooting questions at me like a machine gun.

"Whoa, one at a time. Or at least, let's take turns" I suggested.

"Ok, I'll go first. What's your name" she asked.

"It's Derek, what about you?" I asked a little nervous. I mean who wouldn't; I was playing 20 questions with a TALKING HORSE!

"My name is Twilight Sparkle" she told me. Now where have I heard that name before? "Now before I go on, may I please have a quill and parchment" she politely asked.

"w-we don't use those anymore. But I can get you a pen and paper, almost the same thing" I suggested.

"I would appreciate that, thank you" she thanked. At least she has manners. I quickly leave the room to go look for a pen and paper, maybe a book, she might asked a lot of questions. I scamper around my apartment for the objects, going through droors, boxes that I didn't unpack, and I found the pen….in my kitchen…NOW WHY DID I PUT THAT THERE. My next objective was to find a book. I began to search my room for an empty journal, starting off with my dresser. I look inside to only find some fresh socks and underwear. I then look inside my closet, it was somewhat clean on the inside, and some shirts weren't hung up. I dig through the mess, to discover that I did have a journal skimming through the pages to see if any of the pages were filled out, I discovered that it was an empty book.

I return to Twilight Sparkle with the book and pen, handing to her she thanked me once more.

"Ok, so your name was Derek, right?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes…so your name is Twilight Sparkle, right?" I asked

"Yes, you can just call me Twilight" she said. Twilight's horn started to glow a purple colour. The book and pen were surrounded by her purple magic energy; they started to levitate and began to write on their own.

"I-wh-huh?" I was left in shock, magic really DOES exist. That's just straight up impossible.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"h-how, magic doesn't exist" I retaliated.

"Of course it does, you're watching me use it right now" she used her *cough* magic to scribble down my name.

"Ok, you proved that your kind can use magic" I say.

"Well everyone has a little bit of magic inside of them" she stated a fact which is probably a lie.

It was my turn to ask a question. "So…how did you even get here" I ask very curious.

She put her hoof to her chin and thought. "Well, I was on an expedition with my friends. We came across these multi coloured gems, so we brought them back to the library, or my house" she was about to say another thing, but I interrupted her.

"Wait, you live in a library?" I stated, thinking that living in a place like that was absurd.

"Yes, I was instructed to live there by the princess of Equestria, she is in charge of raising the sun. Her sister is in charge of raising the moon" Twilight informed me.

"Now I know you're on acid" I say convincing myself that she was on drugs or something.

"Acid? Why would anypony take a chemical that melts common materials?" Twilight questioned.

I face palm "not that kind of acid, just please continue"

"Ok so at my house, I discovered that the gems had some sort of strange energy inside of them. So I tried to use my magic on the gems, then everything went white. Now I woke up in this bed" Twilight explained her story while rubbing her head.

Then it hit me. "Hold on for a minute" I say while leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked a little worried.

"I'm going to get something out of my car" I sate leaving the room.

"Car?" Twilight asked herself as I got out of hearing range. I use this time to call Steven. I took out my phone and dilled in his number. I hear the phone get picked up.

"Hello" Steven asked.

"Steven this is very, very, VERY important" I state as I use the elevator to go down to the ground floor.

"Sure, what is it?" Steven asked not knowing the importance.

"Well, I picked up the food for anime night. On the way home there was a bright light, I went to investigate. I found a purple unicorn surrounded by gems; I took her back to my apartment. When she woke up, she informed me of her named, her name is 'Twilight Sparkle'" I told Steven as I left the building and searched for my car in the darkness.

I heard laughing from his side "hahaha, dude that's a fictional character. You're just punking me cause I'm a brony, right?" Steven didn't believe me.

"Wait a minute, she's from 'My little pony'" I asked.

"Duh" he replied.

"Son of a bitch, I'm not a brony. Why does a pony from a little girls show have to drop into my life?" I said. I found my car; I can't believe that I forgot to lock it. I take the black stones out of my car. This time I remember to lock the door. But I regret that choice since the food is still in the trunk. I take out the food and case of Mt Dew, and bring the objects back inside.

"Ok Derek. I'll bring the Mt Dew over, and the first season of the original 'Dragon ball' that you love so much" Steven told me like I was crazy.

"What, I'm not laying" I was almost shouting.

"Just cause your acting a little fucked up, it doesn't mean you have to act like those characters in Fanfictions"

"I'm not making this up, and I don't read fucking Fanfictions" I was pissed off at the accusations.

"Ok, see you when I get there" I hear Steven hang up. I don't believe this, this is the last thing I want with my life right now. I sigh in disappointment as I get back inside the elevator. I make my way up to my floor, open the door to my apartment to find that Twilight was walking around amazed at the 'new technology' that she was seeing.

"Hey Twilight, I got what I needed" I tell her.

"Wow, this is strange" Twilight was super curious about probably T.V, Computers, and microwaves.

"Are these the 'gems' you were talking about" she sits down on the ground, so I sit in front of her, facing her. I pull out the rocks, she looked surprise.

"No, these aren't the same ones that I was talking about, they're the same shapes, but no colour" she was sadden, probably because she couldn't get home without them.

This made me sad as well. "Tell you what, I'll help you find a way to get home" I tell Twilight.

"Really? Why? We just met" she asked.

"You look very sad about the gems, maybe they can still work. Also, I think you're friends are worried about you." I explain with almost a quick change of heart, also I don't want a unicorn living in my apartment forever.

"Thank you Derek" she was immediately happy, so happy that she leaned in and gave me a friendly hug. I wrapped my arms around her back to return the favor.

"No problem" I say. Twilight lets go and looked like she remembered something.

"I never asked you, what species are you?" she was curious.

"We are a species called 'humans'" I answer Twilights question. She leaves the living room for a moment, probably to write the information down in the book I gave her. I hear around tree knocks on my door. I guess Steven is here…

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this chapter. Criticism is accepted, it helps me become a better writer. Remember to Rate, Review, Favorite, and Follow this story. I'll see you all next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: You're not going to believe

Chapter 3: you're not going to believe this….

**YES! I have got some great feedback so far. I don't want this to go on longer than needed, so enjoy!**

I hear a knock on the door, I'm absolutely sure that it's Steven. I get up off the floor, walk up to the door, take a deep breath, and then open it. "Hey, Steven" I say casually.

"Hey Derek, how's your visitor?" Steven replies in a sarcastic tone. "Why haven't you taken off your uniform?"

"Because I told you that Twilight Sparkle is in my apartment, please, come in" I let Steven in my house. He places the case of Mt Dew on the kitchen table.

"So…where is Twilight Sparkle?" he asked expecting me to troll him.

"She's in the spare room" I say pointing towards the room that Twilights in. just then I hear the hoof steps of Twilight. She was levitating the book and pen, probably to ask some more questions.

"Derek, I was wondering what your species life style was" Twilight asked not even looking away from the book. Steven was frozen; he couldn't believe the site in front of him.

"w-what, yo-your" Steven couldn't even finish his sentence before falling to the ground. Did he really just faint?

"Do you humans always faint when meeting new species?" Twilight asked. I look at her with a 'dude, seriously?' look.

"No" I reply blandly. We waited for a moment in silence, Steven started to stir. "Hey, get up" I told the half knocked out Steven.

"w-what?" Steven mumbled as he stood up. When he looked at Twilight Sparkle, Steven instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my god" Steven mouthed with no sound coming out.

"Umm…sir, are you ok?" Twilight asked with a little hesitation. Steven quickly grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into my own room.

"What are you do-*muffle*" Steven covered my mouth to interrupt me.

"Dude, I can't believe it. You weren't lying" Steven said in a shocked tone. I nod my head, to give him my answer. "Have you told her that she's from a kids show yet?" Steven questioned while letting go of my mouth so I could speak.

"Not, yet. I was thinking that I'd break it to her easy" I explained.

"From the Fanfictions that I have read, that is the worst thing to do" Steven explained to me.

"Well what do you th- wait…you read Fanfictions?" I interrupted myself.

"yeah, I'm in the middle of reading one about a human baby being found in the Everfree forest, and is raised by a random old pony, teaching him magic and fighting" Steven told me making wacky hand jesters for fighting, and casting spells. I feel the sweet bead go down the back of my head like an anime character.

"Ok, so you were saying" I gesture Steven to continue with his story.

"well, I was thinking that to just tell her flat out, and hope that she gets use to the idea" that plan is horrible, but it was worth a shot. Before we left the bathroom Steven asked me something. "wait, I thought Twilight Sparkle had wings as well?"

"Maybe the show is wrong and that she doesn't have 'wings' I make air quotes.

(I think Twilight being an Alicorn is stupid BTW)

We left the bathroom remembering the plan. "Twilight, I think you should take a seat on the couch for this" I sit on the couch, patting the spot beside me. she takes my offer but I could tell she was nervous.

"What is it?" Twilight asked me in a worried voice. I don't think that she's prepared for the news.

"well, I wanted to tell you that *gulp*…..your actually a fictional character from a T.V show that is targeted for little kids, but the majority of people who watch it are grown men, and teenagers" I think I must of explained that a little too fast.

"What? I don't technically exist, according to your world?" Twilight started to freak out a little. Inhaling and exhaling at a rapid rate. "I don't believe you, show me" Twilight stated.

"uhh…fine" I stated, I can't believe I'm watching the show again. I turn on the T.V, ps3, go on YouTube, and then searched up "My little pony episode 1" on the search bar. All the while Twilight stared at the technology, ready to explode like an atom bomb full of questions. I look at the shocked lavender unicorn "I'll explain later" she shook her head in response, jaw still hung open.

"ah…I'll prepare the food" Steven said leaving for the kitchen to grab the food and chips. I click on the first video I saw, and the intro started. Steven returns a few moments later with a bowl of Doritos, the case of Mt Dew, and some plastic cups. He spread out the items on the coffee table.

"thank you uh…" Twilight started, Steven never introduced himself.

"oh, my name is Steven. I'm a friend of Derek" Steven extended his hand, Twilight brought out her hoof and shook it.

After it got to the part where Twilight was telling Spike to write down the letter, I hear the unicorn beside me say "wow… that's accurate".

"well, apparently it's a good show" I groan.

"I like it" Steven replies.

"Shut the hell up". The episode continued all the way up to the end, where it said 'to be continued'. I look at Twilight Sparkle, I think she is convinced. I turn off the ps3. "so…what do you think?" Twilight was in shock, I think she was remembering the moments she had shared with her friends after that. A tear started to form in her eyes. "what's wrong?" I ask a little bit concerned.

"well it's just….i might never see my friends ever again" the tears slowly moved down the lavender ponies face, darkening her coat, this put some weight on my chest. I walk up to Twilight and gave her a hug.

"hey….I told you that I will get you back to your friends, and that's a promise" I closed my eyes as I told her. I felt her hooves wrap around my back, I never noticed how soft her coat was. it was warm as well; I guess if I had a coat like that, I wouldn't wear close either. I open my eyes to see Steven giving me a look that said 'You're getting some of that tonight' he raised an eyebrow. I let go of the hug.

"thanks *sniff* I needed that" Twilight said cheering up a little bit.

"hey, you know what will lighten the mood" I look towards Steven.

"already on it" Steven said putting the DVD for the first season of Dragon Ball inside the DVD player.

"have you ever heard of anime?" I ask Twilight, receiving a shake of the head.

"you have movies, right?" I question.

"yes we do, we just don't have whatever that thing is" Twilight pointed her hoof at the TV.

"well anime came from another part of the world, then dubbed into the perspective language" I start. "anime is usually watched in twenty two minutes segments, so you can have a break to do something else". Steven starts the first episode of Dragon Ball. During the episode we started to eat the food. I had to explain to Twilight that Doritos were good, before she tried them. Apparently she liked them, as well as the Mt Dew (Score!).

I would see Twilight blush at the crude humor that the show brought. Especially the part where Bulma tries to take the Dragon ball from Goku by saying she would flash him her well….private area. Steven and I just chuckle a little bit.

Once the episode was over, I look at Twilight. "did you like it?" I ask

"it was great, the humor probably suggests that it's for growing ponies or humans, and the fighting was decent" Twilight pretty much reviewed the episode.

"wait until you watch 'Dragon Ball Z' that's when the fights get crazy" Steven informed while thinking about the Goku vs. Vegeta scene. I let out a yawn.

"well, I think I'm going to bed" I say.

"oh shit, we have work tomorrow, don't we" Steven complained.

"what is your occupation?" Twilight asked.

"we work at a video game store" I answer for us.

"Video Games?" Twilight questioned.

"I know what I'm showing you tomorrow" I saw with determination. Steven said that he'll just sleep on the couch, so Twilight gets the guest bed, and I get my own bed. I take off my clothes so I was only wearing boxers; I lie on my bed, and look at the roof. "_don't worry Twilight, I'll make sure you can see your friends again_" I thought right before drifting asleep…

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading; I've got some great feedback so far. One more thing. I wrote a story by the name "Dale and Matt's road to victory" over a year ago. I never finished it, I have made a rewrite of the story, you can find it on my profile, or just follow this link**

** s/10139248/1/Dale-and-Matt-s-road-to-victory-episode-1-learning-friendship-Reboot **


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Chapter 4: Breakfast with Sparkle

**I need you guys to bare with me this chapter. My computers charger broke, so I'm typing this on my iPod.**

**Also the ending is a bit rushed since I'm tired. But next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

*beep*beep*beep* The familiar sounds of my alarm clock went off. Today was going to be a half day at work, I could use time to teach Twilight some more about my world.

I slowly stand up from my bed, I begin to stretch my arms and legs. I throw on a clean pair of GameStop pants, and then proceed to the closet.

"What should I ware today?" I ask myself aloud. I begin to stroke my stubble on my chin. "Uhh...Nintendo." I state making up my mind.

I look inside my closet, to my surprise I have a nice, clean, hung up shirt that says "Wii U" on it. I throw on the shirt, feeling the fabric, yet somewhat cheap to make.

I leave my room not even bothering to make my bed. I see Steven and Twilight watching one of my pre-recorded episodes of "Regular Show". It seemed that the two are watching the episode "Death Sandwich".

"Good morning Derek." Steven greets not even looking away from the T.V screen.

"Good morning." I reply. I look at Twilight who was in tranced at the screen before her. "You enjoying it?" I asked jokingly.

All I got was a slow nod from the unicorn. I snap my fingers a few times to get Twilights attention. She shakes her head, and then blushes. "Oh...Sorry."

"It's all good, it is only the second time you've seen a Television in action." I explain not the slightest bit mad.

"We have nothing like this in Equestria." Twilight was now looking at me.

"I guess that your technology is behind ours?" I asked a little bit of curiosity showing.

"We do have movies, just not "Television" was it?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." I answer The ponies question as I hear the episodes closing theme.

Steven gets up from the couch he was sitting on "I'm going to get ready for work now." I see Steven begin to leave the apartment, but after he said his goodbyes.

"I have time to make us some breakfast. That is if you want?" I offer Twilight.

"That would be very kind of you." I walk over to the kitchen area, and open the fridge door.

"I think I want omelets." I thought .

I take the eggs out of the fridge, and place the carton on the counter. Also grabbing butter, milk, cheese, and ham.

I first star off by heating up a pan, turning the dial on my oven to see the flam slowly rise up. I start off with Twilights.

I crack two eggs into a mixing bowl, watching the insides slide out easily, then sitting in the bowl.

Taking a whisk, I beat the eggs into a yellow mixture, making sure that it was perfect for my guest.

I use a knife to scrape up some butter, and then drop it onto the pan. The butter melted at a sort of a fast rate, spreading everywhere in the process.

I switch back to the eggs. Sprinkling some salt, pepper and two table spoons of milk into the egg mixture, and begin to use my amazing egg beating skills to mix them all together.

After that was done ; I pour the egg into the pan hearing a satisfying sizzle noise.

I take out a cheese greater to shred some of the orange block on. The little flakes float down onto the omelet, covering some of it.

I waited patiently with a rubber spatula to flip it in half. When the time was right, I lifted one half of the omelet and folded it in half. After some more waiting, the food was complete.

I lift up the omelet and place it on an plate, and putting a knife and fork beside it on the little table I have.

I repeated the same process with my omelet except dicing up some ham that I had in the fridge. Also I don't want to give a pony meat, that's just wrong.

"Ok Twilight. Breakfast is done!" I call out to the living room. The lavender unicorn trotted in with a happy look on her face.

"Thank you" Twilight thanked while using her magic to pull out a seat.

We began our breakfast in silence, occasionally making small talk.

Twilight seemed to enjoy it, she used her magic to lift up the knife and fork to feed herself. Once we finished Twilight told me that it was great before I made my way to work...


End file.
